


【出世】 tiramisù

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: AU架空，沒有王也沒有權利鬥爭，小人物日常





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　開在小巷弄的咖啡廳，沒有招牌，一個不經意便會走過頭。  
　　庭院裡花草扶疏，瀰漫香氣的香草植物、四季輪流綻放的開花植物，或是驅蟲的食肉植物，或是不開花、沒香味默默陪襯一大園子的綠葉，種類繁多卻不雜亂。  
　　店內的裝飾簡單，油上鵝黃色的牆壁，牆上錯落數個木板，其上放著小盆栽或是書、或是唱片光碟，柔軟的沙發、舒適的抱枕，讓人不禁放鬆下來。拿本書享受難得的時光，一個下午便悄悄溜走。

　　這間店在饕客間口耳相傳，尤其是喜歡甜點跟咖啡的人。  
　　店長做的蛋糕綿密可口，甜度適中，餅乾酥脆可口。有著日本人少見的金髮碧眼的女服務生泡得一手好咖啡，入口先是苦，後帶點酸味，嚥下後口中卻有點甘，凡喝過的人都無法抗拒那充滿層次的滋味。另外有個工讀生，偶爾會看到他臭著臉在店中一隅。

　　簡單的小店，總是瀰漫著糕點和咖啡的香氣。  
　　店長堅持著每日製作新鮮的甜點，無論何時廚房總是特別地忙碌，烤箱不曾冷過，一盤接著一盤送入，一個接著一個烤出各式口味的蛋糕。堅持現磨現泡的咖啡，雖然比不上便利商店的迅速和方便，但是味道卻是前者無法追趕的美妙。

 

　　喝過一次便從此愛上此處咖啡的草薙，每週至少會來報到一次。有美女可以看，有美味的食物可以吃，又不消煩惱那群搗蛋鬼，何樂而不為。  
　　他喜歡坐吧檯的位子，注重隱私的日本人顯少會選擇這種位子。第一次到店內，在吧檯旁落坐時，他還記得小世理略顯僵硬的笑容。

　　「客人，您確定要坐這邊嗎？」後面還有其他位子可以選擇。  
　　「坐這裡有問題嗎？」  
　　「不，當然沒有。」稍快的回覆透露淡島的心虛，「這是menu，決定好了請叫我。」  
　　「一杯黑咖啡。」草薙沒動對方遞上的菜單，直接了當地點了自己想要的飲品。  
　　「是的。」不知是錯覺還是真實，草薙覺得女服務生回應的熱度帶了比之前的對達高上20個百分點，似乎也看見女服務生的嘴角微微地勾起。

　　因為第一次地先馳得點，加上近水樓台，草薙和淡島聊過幾次，知道了她的姓名，取得了她的信箱，得知她對店長的崇拜，還有──她對某樣食物莫名的堅持。

　　他抿了一口咖啡，看向客人推薦紅豆派再次鎩羽而歸的淡島世理，帶著微怒的表情回到流理臺邊清洗使用過的咖啡杯。

　　「小世理又失敗啦。」帶著笑意的話語寵溺意味十足。  
　　「不要提醒我那個『又』字。」怒氣融化淡島臉上的冰霜，現在的她像個一般女孩，為自己喜歡的東西氣得跳腳。「為什麼每個人都無法理解紅豆派的好吃之處呢？」  
　　「明明很好吃的。」  
　　「嘛...小世理再好吃的東西照三餐吃也是會膩的。」  
　　第一次請她推薦的甜點便是紅豆派，連續點了數次，當他決定轉戰別種換換口味時，淡島如泣如訴的眼神勾得他差點便脫口而出「換回紅豆派」一話，但即使當他點了數次別種口味，她依然不願放棄。  
　　「小世理。」  
　　「今天要什麼，紅豆派嗎？」  
　　「不，」草薙看了眼冰櫃，猶豫了一下。店中沒有甜點菜單，每天供應的甜點一切看店長今天準備了什麼，偶爾還會出現特別費工夫的甜點。  
　　「提拉米酥好了。」  
　　話一落，淡島應好，不過她的眉頭微微向內靠近五個百分點，嘴角向下彎了十度。草薙在心中默默喊著糟了。

　　伸手接過乘上小盤子的蛋糕。  
　　完美的切面呈現各種材料層層堆疊，底層是堅硬的餅乾，切開巧克力蛋糕，中間夾層馬斯卡彭起司，上頭再舖上奶油，最後均勻地灑上可可粉。  
　　草薙拿起叉子，切出三角形，插起，上頭的可可粉窸窸窣窣地落下，他張開口送入口中，起司的特有味道在口中化開、可可的苦味、綿密的蛋糕體加上奶油濕潤的融合一切，底層的餅乾增加顆粒口感。還好沒不太甜，他喝了口咖啡作結。  
　　他回過神，看向整理完靠在一旁休息的淡島，這才想起她剛才的表情。

　　「小世理。」  
　　「怎麼了？」她抬起眼看草薙一眼。  
　　「你不喜歡提拉米蘇嗎？」  
　　「不是不喜歡，只是...」  
　　「只是...?」  
　　「只是不喜歡它的含意。」  
　　「身為一個良好的推薦者理應要平等看待任何蛋糕，搭配出最棒的組合，」她悠悠地嘆了一口氣，「看來我的程度還不夠，難登大雅之堂。」

　　──含意...？  
　　「pickme up?」  
　　「女孩子要靠自己闖出一片天的，儘管生理上的差距無法改變，但是依靠別人是不對的。」女權主義信仰者的淡島否定一直以來以父系社會為主的刻板觀念。

　　「那換你帶走我如何？」草薙玩笑地說。

　　「受歡迎的酒吧王子，需要我帶走你嗎？」

 

　　END.

　　2014.03.12　23:42　思律

**Author's Note:**

> 在白色情人節出雲麻麻被打槍了（點蠟燭（喂
> 
> 看報導出現的腦洞，報導→http://world.yam.com/post.php?id=1671
> 
> 這樣的設定有挺有趣的，homra酒吧 vs. Scetper4咖啡廳，  
> 有些小設定沒寫出來，像是擅於室長會做糕點但不擅常泡咖啡，泡出來像毒藥  
> 淡島姊姊老是推薦人點紅豆派吃，猿君是打工仔  
> 如果淡島姊姊休假，泡咖啡的便是猿君
> 
> 另一邊的酒吧，麻麻是酒保，尊哥負責睡覺（。
> 
> 還有一些更小的設定，像是沒有門牌但每天宗像會在黑板上寫上「Scetper4」的字樣，放在門外  
> 室長喜歡喝黑咖啡，所以淡島對喝黑咖啡的人好感度UPUP
> 
> 希望有機會能再寫寫這設定ww


End file.
